


Gotcha

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's POV on Pray in the Abyss Vol 7 Chapter 44</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> You do not know everything Akihito. My life is a ticking bomb. And somehow, the remaining soul in me says that I should let you walk away but...I...

"If you want, I can find out who the source for that scoop was. I also want to know who is behind this." Akihito said to me. With bandage on his lower left eye and after being beaten by street thugs, my wild kitten still has the strength to look fierce.

As I stared at him, contemplating his offer, he misread my actions. "What's with that look? Don't look down on me. This is my profession."

"Even though I've said you can do as you please outside, I still want you to be aware of danger." I told him. Maybe a little more information will not hurt. I need to make him aware of how things stand between me and that traitorous Sudoh. In this way, maybe he will thread carefully and not put himself into too much danger.

"Things have gotten out of hand ever since I found out Sudoh went behind my back. Also, that picture you took revealed another side of this." I stated.

It's true. I was little shocked to know that Sudoh have managed to betray me without any fear or in my case, detecting it immediately. His sly attitude and prowess in lying had me finding out his betrayal a little too late. Now that everything's in the open, I just need to find that girl and Kuroda can take care of everything-even that bastard Kouyama.

As if reading my thoughts, Akihito addressed the same person that ran through my head. "The other party, is it that representative Kouyama?" I didn't confirm it but I guess he saw the answer on my face. "Then this isn't just a simple problem."

A few seconds passed before Akihito suddenly spoke with shocked clearly on his voice. "Ah! That time when Sudoh was crying...he got found out?"

Crying? When was Sudoh cry---ah...that time? When I learned that some shipments have been missing while under his supervision. Sudoh was not able to escape that one yet and I was about to contact Kirishima to take the investigation on our own when he ran to me and cried. This tactics of his---

"Ah!" Akihito exclaimed and looked at me. His face suddenly got red and with a guilty face, I managed to read his thoughts.

I taunted him while smirking. "So you were watching the whole time?" This explains his attitude towards me this past few weeks. The way he's always outside and telling me he's on a stake out then him coming home with daggers on his eyes thrown at me. I have asked his bodyguard where he goes off to and the man has been consistent with the report that he's lurking at Club Azabu. 

"W-watching what...?" 

Now, he's getting flustered. Oh this is going to be fun. Teasing my cute kitten to admission is always interesting. Always denying things when whatever he feels is clealy etched on his face. Akihito can tell a lie as much as me not killing anyone in a day. 

I think I'm going to enjoy this conversation. "So, that day, you were at that hotel?" That's why he wasn't home when I came back but dinner was served. And the way he reeked of sake when he came back. Hah! He was also complaining too much like a disregarded housewife...hmmmm...interesting....

"Wh-what is it...?" He blushed more. I grinned widely just to make him angrier. Knowing Akihito, he's getting pissed off when I show him an expression as if I know something that he doesn't. And knowing him, he will never confirm my suspicion for so long.

"So? How did you feel? Jealous?"

"As if!"

See? Even though your pupils dilated and your voice rose a little octave higher-a sure sign of a liar-you, my little minx will never admit it. The next move is to look away from the instigator in order not to see ones expression.

"Why should I get jealous over you?" Akihito turned his head to the left. Gotcha. "I just happened to see you so I stayed to observe the situation."

Oh this is getting funny. "Only to observe eh..." My...my...my...if only you could see your face my love, it is worth to be painted and hanged on our house. In that way, you will know when your lie is already busted...but then again, nah, never mind. I like this Akihito better.

"I thought you liked being seen through my viewfinder." Walking away is really the safest action you should do my love. But you are going nowhere, I can assure you that. 

"Ha-ha.." I saw him staring at me with pure annoyance. Only Akihito can rouse my emotions like this. Only him can make me crave to laugh and teasing him makes me feel young-like a highschooler. Oh how long has that been? I have almost forgot how to feel giddy inside...

"If that Sudoh was scared to the point of crying, why did he still go behind your back? Before he was all high and mighty with me. Is he not happy with his position?"

High and mighty? When did this happen? Another mistake anyone can do is to insult Akihito...hmph. Repercussions are getting higher Sudoh.

I have to make Akihito understand that not everyone is black and white. He sees the world too plain, too flat. He sometimes misses the signs of another emotion lying beneath a person just because one has a poker face. This is why he's getting into accidents everytime. That's why involving him is a bad idea. A very bad one.

"Some people will do anything to obtain a higher status. But its useless emotions cannot be left aside. The consequences can be grave." And I will surely make Sudoh get the darkest one.

"They really are too naive." I have been in this business-in this life-for too long. One will survive this kind of work if one is vigilant and knows how to read people. 

And this is something that Akihito doesn't have and it's my pledge to make him stay this way. 

I have been consumed of too much darkness, I need to see some light in some way. Even if it means I will use all my resources, as long as Akihito stays this way...

"It seems...you have a lot of enemies..."

You have no idead Akihito. 

"That's why I'm suspecting the source of that article." I stared at him. I need to know if he knew something. I need to know who should be eradicated in order to keep him safe. If he's having a constant contact with the source of that article, it's only a matter of time before that someone bites him back and hurt him.

"People you can trust, people you can't trust, how do you differentiate between them...?

Trust. Hah. I have never heard of that word used in the way you did Akihito. Trust is too pure of a word for you. Trust in my world consist of money, power, possessions and many Earthly necessities. I can almost laugh at your innocent mind...but I cannot. 

Maybe because your world is what I crave for. Maybe because I need some purity of my own vision so I can see another angle of other people instead of seeing and thinking only about their bad side. 

Just like you, I sometimes look at the world as plain and flat. "One look and I can tell."

"Then which am I? If I posses some value, will you sell me out?"

Ahhhh...the question. You really cannot read me well Akihito if you still have this kind of doubts in your head. 

"There aren't many who would so openly show their thoughts and emotions on their faces like you. Like coming back wearing 'I ran away from home' expression." And just like now, you fear that whatever my answer will be will hurt you. This is also the reason why I sometimes watch what I tell you. You do not know how fragile you are my love.

"Actually I-I lost the key"

Liar. You didn't look at me again. But do not worry, I have my own way of knowing. In time, you will tell me the truth. By now, I will let you play this act.

"The key...? Then tomorrow I change all the locks. Don't worry about it."

"Sorry..."

I know you are. I just don't know why you have to lie. Whatever made you 'lose the key' might be the reason why you didn't come home for the past three days and why the bruises and scratches on your face didn't simply come from a mere fight at the streets. 

I will know all these Akihito. I simply cannot allow not knowing everything when it comes to you.

"As for the source of that article, if you find anything, contact me immediately." I might as well let you into this fiasco. Stopping you once you're on the roll will only result to a fight.

"Alright. Since you asked, it'll be easier to do the job."

I wonder, what is going on in that head of yours Akihito? Why do you need to help me? What is it that you need to prove? You have snuck inside my head in the same way that you did in my world, no matter how many times I tried to thwart the attempt. For once I admit, you are good with what you do.

I might as well dance the fire with you. "Also, I want you to call me every night at nine." Like what they always say, if you cannot stop them, join them.

"Ok fine."

 

 

 

 

 

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that I was able to capture Asami's character well on this story. Any mistakes and criticism, please comment!
> 
>  
> 
> Finder series and its characters are not mine


End file.
